Discussion et vérités
by debby69
Summary: C’est la suite d’un réveil… de Juste une mise au point et de Réflexion… et c’est une discussion entre deux personnes où la vérité est enfin dites… Je viens de faire un changement de mise page... pour la rendre plus lisible....


**Titre : Discussion et vérité**

**Genre : On va dire romance…**

**Résumé : C'est la suite d'un réveil… de Juste une mise au point et de Réflexion… est c'est une discussion entre deux personnes où la vérité est enfin dites…**

**Disclaimer : Bien entendu ni Stargate ni SG1 ne sont à moi… sinon ça se passerait pas comme ça… j'écris ou plutôt je gribouille juste pour le plaisir…**

**Note de l'auteur : Je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes… **

**PS : C'est la même histoire mot pour mot... j'ai juste changer la mise en page... parce comme me l'on, gentillement, fait remarquer Katia et Sagmig lire un texte entièrement souligné, c'est l'horreur....**

**Discussion et vérité**

Deux personnes étaient dans un même parc, un homme et une femme, attention, ils n'étaient venus dans ce parc ensemble. À vrai dire, chacun ignorait la présence de l'autre dans ce même. Lui était assit sur un banc, il regardait des canards évoluer sur l'étendu d'eau devant lui. Elle était debout, devant ce même plan d'eau, à quelques mètres seulement. La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, donnant l'impression de rechercher quelque chose, quoi, ça nous ne le savons pas mais est-ce que elle-même le savait ??

Puis ses yeux se posèrent sur la seule autre personne présente dans cette partie du parc, elle l'avait reconnu, elle l'aurait reconnu n'importe où, doucement elle s'approcha de lui. L'homme lui ne semblait pas l'avoir vu, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, lorsqu'elle fût à quelques pas du banc, il releva la tête et sembla surpris de la trouver là. Elle lui fit un timide sourire avant de parler.

- « Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour »

- « Je peux m'asseoir ??? »

- « Bien sur… »

Avec un léger sourire, Sam s'installa à coté de son supérieur et l'observa quelques instants puis comme il avait reprit sa contemplation de canard, elle dirigea son regard vers un point fixe de l'autre coté du rivage, cherchant quelque chose à dire.

Tout deux avaient pris la décision de parler à l'autre mais maintenant qu'ils étaient réunis, ils ne savaient pas quoi dire. Trop de choses importantes devaient être dites pour prendre le risque d'en oublier.

Après un long silence, chacun pris son courage à deux mains et commença à parler, le seul problème c'est qu'ils le firent en même temps.

- « Je voulais vous parler… »

- « Je voulais vous voir… »

Ils s'arrêtent de parler et tournent la tête en direction de l'autre puis un petit rire commence alors à sortir de la bouche du Colonel Carter provoquant son exact réplique chez le Général.

Un contact s'établi immédiatement entre leur regard, chacun recherchant dans les yeux de l'autre le reflet de ses propres sentiments. Surprise par l'intensité du regard chocolat de Jack, Sam est la première à détourner le regard.

- « Honneur aux dames, vous d'abord… »

- « Non… non… je vous en prie… allez y… »

- « Je peux pas… »

Un léger temps d'indécision s'installa entre eux puis Sam repris doucement.

- « J'ai eu de la visite aujourd'hui… »

Jack ne sembla pas avoir entendu, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se répéter.

- « J'étais en train… de… de choisir une robe… pour le mariage… »

Elle l'observait du coin de l'œil, à l'affût de la moindre réaction sa part, un signe lui montrant qu'il l'écoutait. Sam remarqua la légère grimace de son supérieur lorsqu'elle prononça le mot « mariage », elle avait la preuve que ceci le touchait au moins un peu.

La jeune femme eut, cependant, un doute lorsque son visage retrouva instantanément une expression neutre mais elle se devait de continuer pendant qu'elle en avait le courage.

- «… et l'on a sonné à la porte… j'étais surprise… je n'attendais personne… je suis aller ouvrir et je… je me suis retrouvée devant… la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver sur le pas de ma porte un samedi après midi… » elle secoua la tête. « pas que je me serais attendu à la voir un autre jour de la semaine… »

Jack se crispa quelques secondes puis marmonna un truc qu'elle ne comprit pas.

- « vous savez qui est passez me voir ?? »

- « Non… je peux pas… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupa.

- « L'agent Johnson… »

Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieur avant de basculer la tête en arrière soupirant longuement puis il bascula en avant et se prit la tête entre les mains, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Sam attendit quelques instant pour voir si il allait dire quelque chose mais non… rien…

- « Nous avons discuté, j'ai appris que vous aviez une… relation avec elle… »

- « Je… Je sais pas quoi dire… »

- « Vous n'avez rien à dire… je comprends… elle est plutôt jolie… »

- « C'est fini… elle et moi… c'est fini… »

- « Je sais… Mlle Johnson me l'a dit… »

- « Ça n'aurait même pas du commencer… »

Surprise par ce demi aveux, Sam se retourna et l'observa silencieusement, il semblait différent, il ressemblait plus à l'homme qu'au militaire. Il semblait également avoir peur, il appréhendait ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Jack était pris d'un doute, et si Kerry avait été voir Sam pour lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé le matin même ???

Que devait il faire ?? Prendre les devants et lui avouer ses sentiments, au risque d'avoir l'air stupide si Kerry n'avait rien dit ou bien attendre de voir se qu'allait dire Sam et passer pour un lâche si Sam savait la vérité sur la matinée et ses sentiments.

Voilà un scénario qu'il n'avait pas envisager. Pas un seul instant il avait pensé à cette éventualité, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Kerry irait voir Sam pour lui dire ce qu'il c'était passé… même si rien ne lui disait que c'était ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais d'un autre coté pourquoi serait elle allez la voir si ce n'est pour « ça »…

- « Elle m'a dit des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir… »

- « Ah bon… Sur quoi ??? »

- « Sur moi… ma vie… mon passé, mon présent mais surtout mon avenir… »

- « … »

- « Vous voulez pas savoir ce qu'elle m'a dit ??? »

- « Pas… vraiment… »

- « Vous avez tord… »

- « … »

- « Après tout ça vous concerne… »

- « Je pense savoir ce qu'elle vous a dit… »

Il avait parlé un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'avait voulu mais il n'avait pu s'en empêcher, c'était une sorte de système d'autodéfense. Si cela blessa Sam, elle ne le montra pas. Après un moment de silence Sam reprit.

- « Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait là, elle m'a dit qu'elle faisait ce Vous faisiez ??? »

- « Et d'après elle je fais quoi ?? »

- « Vous vous sacrifiez… »

- « … »

- « C'est vrai ??? C'est-ce que vous faites ?? »

- « … »

- « Est-ce que vous vous sacrifiez ??? »

- « Je vois pas ça comme un sacrifice… »

Elle sembla le juger du regard un instant puis elle reprit.

- « C'est vrai ?? »

- « Quoi ??? »

- « Ce que vous lui avez dit… »

- « J'ai dit beaucoup de chose ce matin… »

Jack avait bien conscience que ce qu'il faisait revenait à reculer pour mieux sauter mais là encore il ne pu s'en empêcher.

- « je sais pas moi… tout… »

Jack la regarda un instant, elle aussi c'était mise à regarder l'horizon, dans la lumière du soleil qui commençait à descendre derrière les arbres, elle était vraiment belle. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé, il prit le temps de l'observer de la tête aux pieds, elle était habillé simplement, pas maquillée, ses cheveux courts partaient dans tout les sens et pourtant il ne souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu plus belle à qu'à cette instant précis.

Avant même d'en avoir conscience, il répondit.

- « Oui… »

- « Donc vous le pensiez vraiment… »

- « Je sais pas moi… vous parlez de quoi exactement ??? »

Elle retourna à nouveau vers lui, capturant son regard, il plongea dans cet océan comme hypnotisée par ses deux yeux couleurs saphir.

- « Quand vous lui avez dit… que… que vous… m'aimiez… »

Sam avait fini sa phrase dans un murmure à peine audible et comme il ne répondit pas elle cru qu'il n'avait répondu puis Jack murmura.

- « Oui »

- « « J'ai l'impression de l'avoir toujours aimé… que d'une façon ou d'une autre elle a toujours fait partie de ma vie… avant même que je la rencontre… alors non je ne sais pas. » Ça aussi, c'était vrai ??? »

- « heu… oui… » Jack était mal à l'aise, alors il fit se qu'il faisait toujours dans ses cas, il essaya de changer le sujet « Je vois qu'elle à vraiment tout dit »

- « Je sais pas… je pense qu'elle m'a dit le principal… » Silence. « D'ailleurs à ce propos… vous le pensiez ??? »

- « … »

- « Est-ce que vous pensiez vraiment ?? »

- « Quoi ??? »

- « Quand vous n'étiez pas vraiment réveillé… vous pensiez réellement que c'était moi ??? »

- « Oui… »

Sam senti le rouge lui monter aux joues, elle se retourna afin de cacher son trouble à son supérieur mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide et Jack remarqua la nouvelle teinte de son visage. Cependant il se méprit sur les causes de ce brusque changement de couleur.

- « Je suis désolé… »

- « Pourquoi ?? »

- « Je n'aurais pas dû… »

- « Pourquoi ??? »

- « Je ne voulais pas vous gêner… ou vous mettre mal à l'aise… »

- « Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise…'

- « Vraiment ??? » Jack semblait avoir du mal à la croire.

- « Vraiment… en faite je crois que je suis flattée… »

Devant le sourire et la réponse de la jeune femme, Jack leva son sourcil tellement haut qu'il aurait pu faire concurrence à Teal'c.

- « Flatté ??? »

- « Oui, Flattée… »

- « Vous êtes flattée de savoir qu'un vieux grincheux comme moi pense être dans vos bras ??? »

- « Vous n'êtes pas vieux… Vous êtes peu être un peu grincheux sur les bords je vous l'accorde mais Vous n'êtes pas vieux… »

- « Hey !!! »

- « C'est vous qui avez commencé… »

- « Oui mais moi j'ai le droit… »

- « Et alors ??? »

- « Alors… rien… »

- « Rien ??? »

- « Oui… rien… je suis dans une impasse… »

- « Une impasse ??? »

- « Oui… une impasse… »

- « Pourquoi ??? »

- « Parce que je peux pas… »

- « Vous pouvez pas… quoi ??? »

- « Je peux pas… »

Jack ferma les yeux et prit à nouveau sa tête entre ses mains. À ce moment Sam vit ce que Kerry lui avait dit, Jack, l'homme et il semblait souffrir vraiment… beaucoup…

Elle lui laissa quelques minutes espérant qu'il poursuive tout seul mais il le fit pas.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas quoi ?? »

- « Tout… je ne peux pas… »

Plus ça allait plus elle le sentait se renfermer dans sa douleur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se referme, elle savait que si elle le laissait faire ça serait fini… elle ne pourrait plus rien faire. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement.

- « Mon Général… »

Elle grimaça à sa propre bêtise 'Mon Général'… elle venait de l'appeler 'Mon Général'… ils semblaient avoir, tout deux, mit de coté le coté militaire de la 'situation', ils avaient réussi à être juste Sam et Jack et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ??? elle ramenait 'ça' sur le tapis en l'appelant 'Mon général'… elle tenta une autre approche en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

- « Jack… »

- « … »

- « Jack… qu'est que vous ne pouvez pas ??? »

- « … »

- « Jack… dites le moi… qu'est-ce que vous pouvez pas… »

Il releva la tête, croisant ainsi son regard pendant un bref instant. Sam pu voir qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

- « Je peux pas… vous laissez faire ça… mais je ne peux pas… vous demandez de ne pas le faire… »

- « Faire quoi ?? »

- « Ca… »

- « Ça ??? »

- « Ca… »

- « Quoi « ça »… Jack… c'est quoi « ça »??? »

- « Ca… le mariage… »

Surprise Sam ne su quoi dire…

- « Je veux pas que vous l'épousiez… mais je peux pas vous demander de ne pas le faire… »

- « Pourquoi… »

- « Ça me semble évident… »

- « Non… pas ça… pourquoi vous dites que vous ne pouvez pas me demander de ne pas le faire ?? »

- « J'ai pas le droit de vous demander de ne pas le faire… »

- « Pourquoi ??? »

- « …. »

- « à cause du règlement ??? »

- « Non !!! Enfin… pas seulement… »

- « Alors… Pourquoi ??? »

- « Je… j'ai pas le droit d'être égoïste.. »

- « Égoïste ??? »

- « oui… ce serait égoïste de ma part… vraiment égoïste… je n'ai pas le droit de vous demandez de renoncer à un mariage avec un homme qui vous aime… »

Sam posa sa main sur sa joue pour le forcer à tourner la tête, elle attendit quelques instant pour croiser son regard.

- « Vous n'avez pas à le faire… »

- « Quoi ??? »

- « Vous n'avez pas à le faire… »

- « Pourquoi ??? »

- « Je ne vais pas épouser Pete… »

- « Mais pourquoi ?? Vous méritez d'être heureuse… Vous méritez de vous marier avec un homme qui vous aime »

- « C'est à peu près ce que j'ai dit à Pete… quand je lui ai annoncé que je ne pouvait pas l'épouser, je lui ai dit qu'il méritait une femme qui l'aime autant que lui l'aime et visiblement ce n'est pas moi… »

- « Vous lui avez dit ça ?? »

- « Oui… enfin c'est-ce que j'ai dit a son répondeur… »

- « A son répondeur ??? »

- « Oui… il était pas chez lui… je suis tombé sur son répondeur… »

- « Pourquoi ??? »

- « Je ne voulais pas attendre… je ne voulais plus lui mentir… ni Me mentir… »

- « Non… Pourquoi vous lui avez dit que vous ne pouviez pas l'épouser ??? »

- « Parce que ça aurait été égoïste de ma part de ne pas le faire… »

- « Égoïste ?? »

- « Oui… ça aurait été égoïste de l'épouser alors que je ne l'ai jamais aimé comme il le mérite… et que je pense encore à un autre homme… »

- « Donc vous n'aller pas vous marier ??? »

- « Visiblement non… mais c'est pas grave… »

- « Je trouve que c'est dommage… vous feriez vraiment une très belle marier… »

- « Je crois que j'ai laissé passé ma dernière chance… »

- « Vous plaisantez… il y a un bon millions d'homme au travers de la galaxie qui rêverais de vous épouser… »

- « Et vous ??? Vous en faites parti ??? »

- « … »

- « Jack… Est-ce que vous faites parti de ses « millions » d'hommes ???? »

- « je pense que je suis en tête de liste… »

- « Vraiment ??? »

- « Que voulez vous… je ne suis qu'un homme… un homme complètement amoureux… d'une femme formidable… »

Un magnifique sourire s'étala sur les lèvres de Sam, un sourire qui donna encore plus de courage à Jack. Elle pencha la tête et le regarda d'un air malicieux.

- « Parler moi d'elle ?? »

Jack la regarda et décida de rentrer dans son jeu en souriant.

- « C'est une femme brillante, avec un caractère bien trempé mais en même temps elle est d'une douceur et d'une gentillesse incroyable, elle est capable de tout, casser du Goa'uld et du crabe mais je l'ai également vu faire preuve d'une tendresse et d'un amour infini envers une petite fille qu'elle ne connaissait pas, restant avec elle alors qu'elle pouvait exploser à tout moment… en parlant d'explosion… je vous ai dit qu'elle avait fait exploser un soleil ??? C'est sans conteste l'un des meilleurs soldats avec lequel j'ai travaillé… courageuse et très forte… je suis sur qu'un jour elle sera chef d'état major… »

- « A ce point là ??? »

- « Oui… à ce point là… »

- « Et sinon elle est comment ??? Je veux dire physiquement… »

- « Elle est magnifique, elle est grande avec des cheveux blonds coupés courts, parfois elle les laisse un peu pousser et ils ont tendances à glisser devant ses yeux et là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de tendre la main pour ramener les mèches rebelles derrière ses oreilles, j'en profiterais pour frôler sa joue. Elle a un sourire à tomber par terre, tous les hommes de la base se damneraient pour ce sourire… ses lèvres, quand on les voit on a tout de suite envie de les embrasser, de les goûter… mais ce que j'aime le plus chez elle, ce sont ses yeux… je suis prêt à tout pour ses deux grands yeux bleus… quand elle me regarde (moi l'homme loup au cœur d'acier… je suis une géant de papier… oups… désolé vraiment…) j'ai l'impression qu'elle peut lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… je ne supporte pas de voir des larmes dans ses yeux… en bref c'est l'une des plus belle femme que j'ai jamais vu… non c'est pas vrai… elle est bien plus que ça… c'est la plus belle femme de l'univers… »

- « Et cette perle rare… elle a un nom ??? »

Il la regarda et décida de faire durer encore un peu leur petit jeu.

- « Oui… elle a un nom… »

- « Et je la connaît ??? »

- « C'est possible… »

- « Elle s'appelle Samantha Carter… »

Les yeux de Sam se mirent à briller comme rarement, les derniers doutes qu'elle pouvait avoir venait de s'envoler, elle venait d'avoir la confirmation qu'elle avait pris la bonne décision.

- « Et elle le sait ??? »

- « Je sais pas… je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler de se genre de chose… j'espère… juste j'espère qu'elle le sait…»

- « Je pense que maintenant elle le sait… en faite… je crois qu'elle l'a toujours su… seulement elle avait trop peur pour le voir… »

- « Hey… c'est pas grave… »

Les larmes avaient commencer à couler le long de ses joues et cela brisa le cœur de Jack. Il porta une de ses mains sur sa joue pour sécher les gouttes qui perlaient sur sa peau.

Comme il n'y arrivait pas, Jack passa son bras de libre autour de ses épaules et attira la jeune femme contre lui. D'abord réticente, la jeune femme se laissa finalement faire, Jack fût surprise de la sentir se blottir contre lui, elle avait même posé sa main sur sa cuisse mais il allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

Il resta quelque secondes ainsi, se disant que ceci était sa version du bonheur… après avoir connu l'enfer, au propre comme au figuré, il avait l'impression d'être au paradis. Il était assis sur un banc dans un parc public, un splendide couché de soleil devant lui, la femme de sa vie blotti dans ses bras. Il aurait pu passé le reste de son existence comme ça. Un vaisseau mère Goa'uld aurait pu atterrir juste à coté, il n'était même pas sur qu'il l'aurait remarqué.

Cependant ce paradis se transforma vite en enfer car en sentant son T-shirt qui commençait à être mouillé précisément là où se trouvait la tête de Sam, il se rappela que si elle était dans ses bras c'était uniquement parce qu'elle pleurait. Et dieu sait à quel point il se détestait d'être la raison de ses pleurs, il ne savait qu'une chose : il devait les faire cesser.

Jack fit alors la seul chose qui lui vient à l'esprit, il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune femme, enfouissant son vissage dans ses doux cheveux blonds posant de petit baiser sur le haut de sa tête. Il lui marmonna des paroles réconfortantes, des mots doux que seule Sam pouvait entendre.

Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité pour Jack, Sam se détendit quelque peu et même si son corps était encore légèrement secoué de quelque sanglots ses larmes avaient presque toutes disparues. Elle ne se défit pas pour autant de l'étreinte de Jack, elle resta ainsi dans ses bras, la tête contre son torse écoutant les battements de son cœur (celui de Jack), se laissant bercer par la douceur qu'avait pris la voie de Jack. Tellement prise dans ses émotions, elle ne comprenait qu'un mot sur trois mais elle savait, elle sentait que c'était des paroles de réconfort, de tendresse, d'amour et c'était tout ce dont elle avait besoin.

Lentement et inconsciemment, la main qu'elle avait posé sur la cuisse du général commença à bouger, le caressant du bout des doigts, tentant par ce geste de lui rendre autant de tendresse qu'il était lui-même en train de donner.

Puis lorsqu'elle en eut la force elle reprit la parole.

- « Je… vraiment… je suis désolée… »

Jack ne savait pas du tout comment il devait interpréter cette phrase, elle était désolée… mais de quoi… ayant peur que ses larmes ne recommence à couler, il resserra encore son étreinte et recouvrit la main qu'elle avait posé sur sa cuisse avec la sienne.

- « Vous n'avez pas à être désolée… »

- « Si… »

- « Non… vraiment… »

A ce moment précis Sam se rendit compte du coté ironique de la situation et cela l'a fit rire.

- « Je vous blesse et c'est vous qui me consoler… »

- « Vous ne m'avez pas blessé… pas intentionnellement en tout cas… »

- « Mais je l'ai quand même fait… et ça me fait me sentir mal…»

- « Vous ne devriez pas… je ne vous en veux pas… je comprend… »

- « Vraiment… »

- « Oui… vous cherchiez juste à avancer… faire votre route… être heureuse… et vous méritez de l'être plus que n'importe qui dans toutes les galaxies que l'on connaisse… »

- « Vous aussi vous méritez d'être heureux…»

- « Savoir que vous êtes en vie me rend heureux… vous voir heureuse me rend heureux… je peux vous l'assurer… »

- « Je n'étais pas heureuse… j'avais l'impression de vous perdre… que vous vous éloigniez de moi… vous ne me demandiez plus de vous accompagner au chalet pour pêcher… (j'ai toujours adorer le sens caché que pouvait prendre ses invitations à « pêcher » avec lui…) même si j'ai toujours dit non… j'aimais que vous me le demandiez parce que vous nous aviez dit que c'était votre endroit préféré au monde et que seul les personnes qui vous étaient cher y étaient invités… j'avais l'impression d'être importante pour vous dans ses moments là… et puis vous avez cessé de m'y invité… j'ai cru que vous ne teniez plus à moi… »

Jack fut surpris parce qu'elle venait de dire, elle n'était pas heureuse comment avait il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte, avait il été aveugle à ce point ?? comment avait il pu la laisser croire qu'il ne tenait plus à elle… alors qu'il l'aimait plus que tout…

Jack relâcha son étreinte et se recula pour la regarder dans les yeux, il remonta sa main sur joue en une tendre caresse, il remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille puis laissa sa main là, les doigts dans ses cheveux alors que son pouce continuait frôler sa pommette et sans la quitter des yeux il lui murmura.

- « C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu… moi ne plus tenir à vous… vraiment une idée stupide… vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie… Samantha… vous le serez toujours… quoi qu'il ce passe… quoi que vous fassiez… vous serez toujours la personne la plus importante a mes yeux… »

Jack se pencha et posa alors ses lèvres sur son front y laissant une myriade de petit baiser puis il promena son nez sur son visage en douce caresse avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme en un chaste à baiser.

Ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front, les yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes puis Sam reprit doucement la parole.

- « Merci… »

- « Vous n'avez pas à me remercier Samantha… »

- « Vous aussi… »

- « Moi aussi ??? »

- « Vous aussi vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus important dans ma vie… »

- « ah bon… Je suis déçu… »

- « Pourquoi ??? »

Sam se recula, surprise et légèrement blessée… Jack se rendit tout de suite compte qu'encore une fois il s'était mal exprimé, elle ne semblait pas avoir compris sa plaisanterie, il devait continuer.

- « Oui… Vu à quel point il est difficile de vous séparer de lui… J'ai toujours pensé que Naqqui était ce qu'il y avait de plus important dans votre vie… »

Un sourie vient se dessiner sur le visage de Sam lorsque celle-ci compris que Jack la taquinait, lui rappelant ainsi le nombre de fois ou il était venu dans son bureau tard dans la nuit pour l'obliger à lâcher son réacteur à Naqquaddah afin d'aller se coucher ou se reposer.

- « Ça c'est c'est ce que moi j'ai entendu de plus stupide… même si il est vrai que j'aime beaucoup mon réacteur et mon travail… vous, Jack O'neill, vous êtes le centre de mon univers… »

Après lui avoir déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres, Sam se blottit à nouveau contre lui, prenant sa grande main dans la sienne y enlaçant ses doigts à ceux de Jack. Celui repassa son bras autour de ses épaules, ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi en silence, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à simplement regarder le soleil qui continuait de se coucher.

Aucun d'eux ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer mais ils ne s'en souciaient pas, ils venaient de s'avouer leur sentiment, enfin plus ou moins, ils savaient que maintenant quoi qu'ils fassent, ils allaient le faire ensemble.

- « J'aime être près de vous…. »

- « J'aime que vous soyez près de moi… et j'aime que vous aimiez être près de moi… »

- « Je suis vraiment très bien dans vos bras… je pourrais… je veux passer le reste de ma vie comme ça… dans vos bras à regarder un coucher de soleil… »

A ces mots Jack relâcha son étreinte et se leva brusquement. Il se dirigea rapidement au bord de l'eau et se mit à faire les cent pas en se rongeant les ongles de la main, il semblait nerveux comme si il était en train de peser le pour et le contre pour prendre la bonne décision.

Le départ précipité de Jack surpris Sam mais une fois la surprise passé, elle regarda Jack faire les aller-retour devant le plan d'eau. Elle eut soudain peur de lui avoir fait peur, si elle avait été trop vite en lui confessant à demi mot qu'elle voulait passé le reste de sa vie avec lui, et si ce n'était ce que lui aussi voulait… il lui semblait pourtant avoir compris que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, mais peu être qu'elle avait mal compris… visiblement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Jack, elle avait tendance à tout comprendre de travers.

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux, la douleur d'avoir tout gâché se fit plus présente dans son cœur, lui donnant l'impression de mourir de l'intérieure, si elle l'avait perdu, elle s'avait que cette fois-ci elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Et dire que la plus part de ses connaissances la prenait pour génie, dés qu'il s'agissait de sa vie personnelle elle faisait vraiment n'importe quoi.

Elle allait se lever pour rejoindre Jack quand celui-ci se retourna vers elle, la regardant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait quitté le banc. Il la fixa un instant avec un léger sourire puis il s'approcha d'elle, tout doucement comme si il avait peur de la faire fuir.

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il s'agenouilla devant elle et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes en plongeant son regard dans le sien, puis il commença à parler.

- « Je… je sais que ce n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça… je sais que vous méritez mieux… »

- « Jack… je… »

- « Non… laissez moi finir… ce n'est comme ça que c'est sensé ce passer… vous devriez être dans une belle robe, dans un grand restaurent, avec du champagne, de la musique douce, des roses et des bougies tout autour de vous et je n'ai même pas de bague… mais… je vous aime Samantha, je veux, moi aussi, passer le reste de ma vie avec vous, vous savez que je ferais tout pour vous… alors j'ai une chose à vous demander… Mlle Samantha Elizabeth Carter… accepteriez vous de m'épouser et de devenir ma femme ??? »

Dire que Sam était surprise aurait été un doux euphémisme, il y avait à peine quelques secondes elle était persuadée d'avoir été trop vite et de l'avoir perdu et le voici maintenant à genoux devant elle à lui faire la plus belle demande en mariage qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu.

Encore sous le choc elle ne put répondre, elle avait la nette impression d'être un poisson rouge sorti de son bocal, elle avait beau ouvrir et refermer la bouche absolument aucun son ne semblait vouloir en sortir.

Jack quand à lui attendait une réponse de la part de la jeune femme, n'importe laquelle et son manque de réaction commençait à lui faire peur.

- « Samantha… je vous en prie… dites quelques chose… n'importe quoi… que je suis un vieux fou de croire que vous pourriez accepter… que vous voulez du temps… »

- tout doucement, coupant Jack « Oui… »

- « Oui… vous voulez du temps pour y réfléchir ?? »

Jack semblait un peu déçu, il avait pensé qu'elle lui aurait sauté au cou et en lui disant que oui elle voulait l'épouser, au lieu de cela elle lui demandait du temps à lui aussi.

- « Non… »

- « Non ??? »

À ce mot la déception de Jack fut remplacer par de la peur, la peur incontrôlable de l'avoir perdu, puis il sentit une des mains de la jeune femme lâcher la sienne et se poser sur sa joue pour redessiner les contours de son visage.

- « Non… je n'ai pas besoin de temps… parce que je vous aime… parce que je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec vous… parce que oui je veux épouser et devenir votre femme… »

- « J'ai eu peur… »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase les lèvres de Samantha se posèrent sur les siennes, les invitant dans une danse sensuelle où elles furent rapidement rejointes par leur langue.

Sans quitter les lèvres de Sam, Jack se redressa invitant ainsi la jeune femme à en faire de même. Une fois tout deux debout, la main libre du général alla se poser sur la taille de sa fiancée, la rapprochant le plus près possible de lui. Lorsque le manque d'oxygène se fit ressentir ils se séparèrent mais restèrent front contre front, à peine leur regard entrèrent à nouveau en contact que leur lèvres furent à nouveau attirer par celle de l'autre. Si leur premier baiser avait été empreint de douceur celui-ci faisait place à la passion et leur besoin, leur besoin de l'autre, leur besoin d'étancher les huit années de frustration.

Après un long moment passé à s'embrasser, ils étaient à nouveaux sur le banc à regarder le soleil qui avait presque fini sa course et dont on ne voyait plus que de légères traces orangées dans le ciel. Cependant leurs positions avaient quelque peu changer, car bien qu'ils étaient toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre cette fois Sam était assise sur les genoux de Jack la tête blotti dans le creux de son cou une main dans les cheveux de son futur mari.

Sam était incontestablement heureuse, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, elle avait affronté sa plus grande peur en ouvrant son cœur à Jack, en remettant son coeur entre ses mains et elle ne le regrettait pas puis qu'elle était ici assise dans les bras de l'homme de sa vie.

Jack était incontestablement heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps, depuis Charly, il savait qu'il devait en parler avec Sam mais il savait également qu'il avait le temps et qu'elle le comprendrait sans le juger. Pour le moment tout ce qu'il voulait c'était profiter de l'instant, profiter de la jeune femme qui était assise dans ses bras et qui ronronnait à son oreille. Ronronnait… il sourit en réalisant que oui Samantha Carter était belle et bien en train de ronronner contre lui et il fut heureux de penser que c'était très certainement sa main, qu'il avait glissé sous son léger pull et qui était en train de la caresser doucement, qui en était le responsable.

- « Vous ronronnez… »

- « Je suis bien… »

- « Vous êtes bien donc vous ronronnez… »

- « Je ronronne parce que je suis heureuse… »

- « Vous êtes heureuse… vraiment ?? »

- « Pourquoi je ne le serais pas… je suis en bonne santé… dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime et que je vais épouser… et il vient de me faire la plus belle demande en mariage qu'on m'ai jamais faites… »

- « C'est vrai que vous êtes experte dans le domaine des demandes en mariage… vous en êtes quand même à la troisième… »

Elle lui donna un coup sur l'épaule mais le sourire qu'elle abordait démentait tout méchanceté ou colère dans ce geste.

- « Vous moquez pas… parce que cette fois c'est là dernière… »

- la coupant d'un baiser. « mais j'espère bien… »

- « Et d'abord c'est pas ma troisième demande mais ma cinquième… »

- « La cinquième ??? L'autre cinglé de Hansen… le flic… moi… qui sont les deux autres ??? »

Elle sourit en voyant l'air soucieux, inquiet et jaloux de Jack.

- « Il y a également eu Hayden et Stephen… »

- « Hayden et Stephen ??? Ils sortent d'où ces deux là ??? C'était quand ??? Vous les voyez encore ??? »

- « Hayden… je devais avoir cinq ans, on était dans la même classe à la maternelle et pour Stephen, c'était le fils de mes voisins… j'était un peu plus vieille, j'allais rentrer au collège, donc je dirais que j'avais dix ans… et non je ne les pas revu depuis que j'ai quitté l'école. »

- « Je préfère ça… mais je n'ai aucun mal à les imaginer… vous deviez être magnifique avec une petite robe et deux couettes… tout les garçons devaient être amoureux de vous… »

- « Sauf que je portais rarement des robes… et que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis à l'école… »

- « Ça, ça m'étonnerais… »

- « Et pourtant… les autres enfants me trouvaient bizarre, j'étais toujours en train de faire des expériences et de démonter tout ce qui me passait entre les mains… »

- « Voila une chose qui n'a pas changé… »

- « résultat même les professeur me regardaient bizarrement… »

- « Vous croyez que nos enfants seront comme ça… »

- « Nos enfants ?? »

- « Oui nos enfants… pourquoi… vous ne voulez pas d'enfants ?? »

- « Si… bien sur que si… seulement… je ne savais pas… avec… ce qui est arrivé à… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase puisque les lèvres de Jack étaient venus sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement.

- « Bien sur que je veux des enfants Samantha… non en faite, ce sont Vos enfants que je veux… alors même si il y a de forte chance qu'à même pas cinq ans ils soient beaucoup plus intelligent que moi… ne pas vouloir avoir des enfants avec vous serait vraiment quelque chose de stupide… »

- « Mais NOS enfants…comme dans Cassy plus un ou deux enfants ou comme dans… »

- « Nos enfants comme dans Cassy plus un, deux, quatre, neuf, douze, quinze, vingt… j'en veux autant que vous voudrez bien me donner… »

- « je vous aime Jack… vraiment… je ne veux que votre bonheur mais je suis pas sure que je supporterais vingt grossesses… »

- « Bon… ben en aura moins… mais c'est pas grave… parce que quelque soit leur nombre on les aimera… »

- « Oui… ils vont être aimer… »

Ils se blottirent encore une fois l'un contre l'autre et passèrent une bonne partie de leur soirée ainsi en silence, heureux que les barrières qu'ils avaient dressés, par peur de souffrir, entre eux soit enfin franchies.

Bien sur il leur restait les « barrières » militaires mais au fond de leur cœur ils avaient toujours su que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, il existait toujours une solution, ils ne savaient pas encore laquelle mais maintenant qu'ils savaient, ils allaient la chercher… ensemble…

********

Et voici…

J'espère que cette suite vous a plus.

Je m'excuse pour le retard mais vous savez Lyon est une grande ville avec plein de chose à faire et une amie, Katia pour ne pas la citer… m'a traîner dehors tout le week-end… bon j'admet qu'elle a pas eut à tirer bien fort pour que je la suive… résultat impossible écrire deux lignes cohérentes à la suite…

Donc nous voilà lundi soir… devant Star Wars III et avec bien des difficultés j'ai enfin pu finir cette histoire… parce qu'en plus que d'avoir fait faire la fête tout le week-end, Katia m'a mise une idée de fic dans la tête sans le savoir, résultat j'ai eu du mal à me remettre sur celle-ci…

Ne vous moquez pas de la réaction de Sam à la demande de Jack..; parce que c'est à peux près comme ça que Moi j'ai réagis… lol

Mais bon je vais arrêtez le et vous demander de cliquer sur le bouton vert qui est juste dessous pour me donner votre avis… cette fois je ne pense pas qu'il y ai besoin d'une suite mais si vous pensez le contraire dite le moi…

Encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe… j'ai essayé d'en supprimer un maximum… mais vu que j'ai écris et relu dans la lancée, il est plus que probable que certaines soient passé entre les mailles du filet de ma correction…


End file.
